


Sweet Spots

by XFangHeartX



Series: A Wolf in One Piece [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Massage, Napping, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami finds Luffy taking a nap after lunch. While she watches him sleep, she discovers a little tidbit about her captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spots

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece (C) Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**Sweet Spots**  
  
  It was after lunchtime on the _Thousand Sunny_. The Straw Hat Pirates were currently taking part in their daily routines.  
  
  Roronoa Zoro was up in the crow's nest, weight-training.  
  
  "4555...4556...4557..." he counted.  
  
  Nami was busy with her maps.  
  
  Usopp was by himself, sitting on the rail, fishing.  
  
  Sanji was in the galley, washing the dishes.  
  
  Tony Tony Chopper was in the sick bay, grounding up herbs for his medicine.  
  
  Robin was watering her flower garden.  
  
  Franky was down below deck, going over his cola supply.  
  
  Blizzard, the white wolf-dog that had joined the crew about two weeks ago, was running around the ship, chasing after the seagulls that had perched themselves on the rail and barked at them.  
  
  In the library, Nami found it unusually quiet, aside from the dog barking.  
  
  "Where's Luffy?" she wondered to herself.  
  
  Puttind down her pen, she stood up and headed to the galley. She figured that might've been there, pestering Sanji for a post-lunch pre-dinner snack, but upon entering, she only saw Sanji, still washing the dishes.  
  
  "Sanji," Nami called to the chef.  
  
  "Yes, Nami, my angel?" Sanji swooned.  
  
  "Have you seen Luffy anywhere?" asked Nami.  
  
  "Luffy?" Sanji repeated. "Nope. Haven't seen him since him since lunch. Try asking Chopper, maybe he knows."  
  
  With this advice in mind, Nami headed into the sick bay, where Chopper had just finished making his medicine.  
  
  "Chopper," she called, getting the little reindeer's attention.  
  
  "Yes?" Chopper asked.  
  
  "Have you seen Luffy?" Nami asked back.  
  
  "No," answered Chopper. "Haven't seen him since lunch."  
  
  Now Nami felt a little concerned. Usually, Luffy would be heard running around with Blizzard, chasing the seagulls of the railing. She really hoped he didn't end up falling overboard and nobody noticed.  
  
  She headed to the deck to climb up to the crow's nest and ask Zoro if he had seen Luffy, but then saw there was no need.  
  
  Monkey D. Luffy was lying down on the lawn in the shade, asleep. There were several apple cores lying around him. He must've eaten them for a snack before he felt full enough to take a bit of a snooze.  
  
  Nami huffed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
   _Idiot!_ she thought. _He had me worried for nothing!_  
  
  The navigator approached the sleeping captain. His vest was unbuttoned, revealing his tummy, which slightly rose and fell with each snore. He only stirred to scratch his chest before he went back to sleep.  
  
  At that moment, Nami sat down next to Luffy as he slept. For some odd reason, her gaze was set on his stomach. She didn't know why, but she felt like she just had to touch it.  
  
  Slowly and carefully so as not to wake him up, Nami laid her palm on Luffy's belly.  
  
  Luffy didn't seem to react. He just kept snoring.  
  
  Nami smiled at him before her hand began to act on its own accord. She gently brushed it back and forth along Luffy's stomach, and she couldn't stop herself. She found herself...liking it.  
  
  Suddenly, Luffy seemed to smile pleasurably in his sleep and let out some sort of content noise. His leg began to kick up and down, almost like a puppy getting scratched on his most favorite spot.  
  
  Deciding to let Luffy continue his slumber, Nami stood up and prepared to head back to complete her maps, but at that moment, Luffy stirred and sat up on his elbows.  
  
  "Hey!" he called to Nami, forcing her to turn to him. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
  "Huh?" Nami questioned.  
  
  "I liked being rubbed there," Luffy said with a hand on his stomach.  
  
  "You...you do?" Nami asked.  
  
  "Yeah," Luffy answered. "When I was little, Makino used to rub my belly while I was sleeping and it always made me happy. I don't know why, but I've always liked it."  
  
  Nami seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled as she approached her captain and sat down next to him, again.  
  
  "It's your sweet spot," she said, simply.  
  
  "My what?" Luffy questioned.  
  
  "Your sweet spot," Nami repeated. "It's kind of like this thing that dogs have, but some people can have it, too."  
  
  At the word "dogs", Blizzard suddenly appeared before the captain and navigator.  
  
  "Take Blizzard for example," Nami said before he gently scratched Blizzard behind his ears, his favorite place to be scratched.  
  
  Blizzard's leg thumped on the deck, uncontrollably, and he wagged his tail and panted happily as Nami continued to scratch his ears until she stopped.  
  
  "See?" Nami asked.  
  
  "So, when somebody rubs my belly," Luffy began, looking at his stomach, "then I start feeling happy, like Blizzard?"  
  
  "That's right," Nami answered.  
  
  Blizzard suddenly ran off to go chase the seagulls again, barking like crazy. Nami turned to Luffy, smiling.  
  
  "Aren't you gonna go chase the seagulls with the dog?" she asked him.  
  
  "Uh-uh," Luffy answered her. "I'm still kind of sleepy from eating lunch. I think I'll take my nap a little while longer."  
  
  With a yawn, Luffy laid back down to continue sleeping, but for some reason, he couldn't fall back to sleep.  
  
  "Hey, Nami," he called to her.  
  
  "Hmm?" Nami hummed.  
  
  "I can't go back to sleep," he said. "Do you think you could rub my...sweet spot, again? I think it'll help."  
  
  Nami smiled softly with a chuckle.  
  
  "Sure, Luffy," she said before she proceeded to rub Luffy's abdomen, thus causing him to fall right back into his slumber.  
  
THE END


End file.
